Amor de alquiler
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Tenía ansías de ser amada, de amar, leía historias de amor a pesar de que nunca vivió una. No importaba qué tanto se esforzara, nada valía si era Kikyo quien aparecía... O desaparecía. ¿Qué importaba si ella era del presente o del futuro? Si no era del pasado, si no era aquella sacerdotisa hermosa, valiente, guerrera, si no lo era entonces no importaba. Nada.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los PERSONAJES Y SERIE no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones, copias y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Tenía ansías de ser amada, de amar, leía historias de amor a pesar de que nunca vivió una. No importaba qué tanto se esforzara, nada valía si era Kikyo quien aparecía... O desaparecía. ¿Qué importaba si ella era del presente o del futuro? Si no era del pasado, si no era aquella sacerdotisa hermosa, valiente, guerrera, si no lo era entonces no importaba. Nada.**

 _ **AMOR DE ALQUILER**_

Él le daba su amor por cada fragmento encontrado, un amor que no era algo mayor a una sonrisa o un abrazo. No un beso, no un mimo, no un apodo, mucho menos una noche de placer...

Él era su amor de alquiler, aquel que pedía prestado cada día y en la noche le era quitado por su encarnación que lo esperaba para devolverlo recién al alba.

Estaba tan cegado por su amor hacia la sacerdotisa resucitada que ni siquiera notaba que había otra detrás suyo, siempre siguiéndolo y esperándolo. No notaba cómo se desvivía por una mísera palabra o una repugnante palabra que la descalificaba como persona, no le importaba qué le dijera siempre y cuando fuese Inuyasha quien le dirigía esas palabras.

Ella quería ser suya y por eso, quizá, se dejaba pisotear... Dejaba que hiciese con ella lo que deseara, que dispusiera de ella todo lo que el albino deseara. Que la usara y reutilizara cuantas veces le diera la regalada gana, siempre y cuando fuese él quien la utilizase.

Inuyasha la prefería, no, siempre eligió a Kikyo. No es lo mismo que te prefieran a que te elijan, son parecidos pero tampoco son lo mismo. Igual que ellas, no eran iguales en ningún aspecto.

¿Y qué si le daban celos? ¿Por qué no sentirlos? El trato no era el mismo, la confianza, el amor... La devoción no era la misma.

Recordaba bien el día que vio como él se detenía en un prado a elegir cuidadosamente las flores más frescas y coloridas que esa primavera les había otorgado, como habían peleado el día anterior ella simplemente esperó ansiosa el momento en que él le daría su tan anhelado y romántico regalo. La tarde pasó y la noche cayó al poco tiempo, lo vio internarse en el bosque con las flores amarradas en un delicado lazo rojizo. Ya era casi de madrugada y ella seguía esperando. Al volver ya no traía las flores en la mano, la miró y se fue a dormir. Ese detestable día lloró como una niña, se sintió estúpida al ilusionarse, ¿Por qué habría de recibir el mismo trato que su encarnación?

Escuchó que Sango y Shippo lo reñían al mediodía mientras que Miroku intentaba calmar al grupo. La azabache simplemente se concentraba en terminar de hacer el almuerzo con la mirada gacha.

Al poco rato vio volver al Hanyou, no sabía cuándo se fue, traía algo escondido detrás de sí y lo miró con evidente curiosidad. Lo vio tenderle un ramo de flores, unas que ya estaban muertas. Eran de esas que se mueren por el uso excesivo de agua, estaban marchitas y ya no tenían ni un mísero pétalos, ¿Con eso debía de contentarse? ¿Con eso se conformaba?

Ella solo le sonrío, agradeciendo ese gesto mínimo. Después de todo, las flores tarde o temprano se secarían y morirían por ello.

 _ **Y le regaló una flor sin pétalos, para que nunca supiera si la quería o no.**_

Él se marchó sin decir nada más, tampoco es como si estuviese de humor para hacer tal cosa.

Tenía ansías de ser amada, de amar, leía historias de amor a pesar de que nunca vivió una. No importaba qué tanto se esforzara, nada valía si era Kikyo quien aparecía... O desaparecía. ¿Qué importaba si ella era del presente o del futuro? Si no era del pasado, si no era aquella sacerdotisa hermosa, valiente, guerrera, si no lo era entonces no importaba. Nada.

Solía pillarlo sobre la copa de algún árbol, mirando al cielo pero con la mirada perdida. Como si recordara algo o a alguien.

 _ **Y te vas todas las noches al país de la melancolía, que siempre tiene un cuarto disponible para ti.**_

Y ella caía, se desmoronaba otro poco cada vez que su amado se iba con es mujer, paso a paso ella caía. Se sentía reemplazada y lo irónico de la situación era que fue reemplazada por la original, rió amargamente ante tal pensamiento.

Ella hablaba de él como un niño hablaba de su helado favorito, como una adolescente habla del cantante más lindo, como una madre habla de su hijo, así hablaba. Desbordando miel por los labios, con los ojos dilatados y las manos temblorosas.

¿Y para qué tanto amor? ¿Para qué tanta atención? ¿Para qué? Si ya tiene quien le pinte su mundo de colores con tan solo nombrarla, no importaba si ella misma pintaba todas las flores a mano, siempre sería ella quien se lo robaría con solo una mirada.

Ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni una mirada, nada era de ella. Pero nadie le impedía que lo amase, que lo pagase, podía comprarlo y tenerlo temporalmente.

Era su amor de alquiler, el que pagaba todos los meses con un fragmento. Con la perla casi completa ya se le estaba por acabar su estadía. Ahorrando poquito a poquito, se le fue acabando el tiempo con su amado.

 _ **He muerto todos los días esperando por ti, pero cariño no tengas miedo. Yo te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil años más.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **¡Hola a todos! Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué todo lo que escribes es triste? Sinceramente ni yo lo sé jaja**

 **Esto se vio inspirado en una charla con una amiga mía y en una canción que posee el mismo título del fic (la canción no la escuché, simplemente vi el título) ya que mi amiga está siendo dejada de lado porque prefieren a otra que es más perfecta, más hermosa, más popular...**

 **Ella me dijo algunas cosas que copié en el fic, las otras simplemente me salieron. En fin, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y los amo a todos.**

 **Ya saben voten o comenten que no les quita ni un segundo, ¡Sus comentarios me hacen muy, muy feliz!**


End file.
